Welcome to Konoha, Junsunai!
by Alisha229
Summary: My oc,Junsunai is new to Konoha, she is basically every male ninjas dream,smart,pretty,kind...did i mention that she's a jinchuuriki?, anyways this is my story and is also my first fanfic ever! so dont jude please! rated becase i'm paranoid... (this is an oc x various) I do not own the picture, and I do not own Naruto, I only own my Oc's !
1. Chapter 1 , Intro

Okay so this is my first fanfic, enjoy!

(this chapter will mainly be about my oc, Jusunai)

(btw in this fanfic Junsunai has the seven tails and the seven tails looks completely different then in the anime/manga)

Junsunai Hikaritomizu

Age: 17

Birth date:7.7

Hair colour: white with a blue streak running through it

Hair style:casual: long and flowy , on a mission: braided to the side

Eye colour: normal: blue ,jinchuriiki form: neon red ,hikaritomizu form :one blue one white

Height: 160cm"

Weight: 54 kilo

Skin colour: very pale

Clothing: typical Konoha style uniform except that the vest is dyed a light grey.

Personality:shy at first,kind,grateful,intelligent,calm,arrogant,brave,faithful,friendly,stubborn ,gentle,generous,mature,fun,witty,can be merciless to an enemywise,powerful, protective,artistic, can loose control if a comrade/friend is killed/injured badly

Family/Clan:it is considered breaking the law to talk about the clan (sole survivor of clan) Junsuina = pure *(I changed it to , Junsunai because I think it sounds better)*hikari = light , to = and , mizu = water liteally meaning Pure lightandwater (from japanese) the hikaritomizu is considered complete royalty,and still is, meaning that Junsuina is a princess

Powers:Junsunai controls light and water and her demon,Jaaku controls fire and darkness

Backstory: Junsunai was kidnapped at birth by Ryuuji and she came back with the seven tailed beats inside of her at the age of ten,the demon killed Junsunai's parents at first sight and then Junsunai moved out of her home to train herself and Jaaku since she could not bare to see the house that her parents were murdered in, she was also branded with killing them( because she was the seven tails jinchuriki) ,over time she became more powerful then ever and also bonded with Jaaku.

Facts: she can summon Jaaku into human form,she has a special kekke genkai that heals people when she sings when she takes Jaakus chakara she can activate :rinnengen,byakugan and sharingan at any time but it shortens her lifespan drastically

-her demon-

Age: unknown

Birth date: unknown

Eye colour: Red

Hair colour:black with a red streak running through it

Hair style: like Kiba's but longer and a bit messier(unkept but clean)

Personality: calm ,sadistic,hard to befriend,merciless,protective,serious,powerful,loyal holds grudges, Intelligent , tries to be friendly (and fails)

Height : 179 cm"

Weight : 78 kilo

Skin colour: Tan

Clothing: he doesn't really own a shirt (yay!)but he has long black trousers held up by a red scarf/bandanna/watchamitcallit

Family/Clan:(Jaaku Dakutokasai) Jaaku=evilness , daku= dark ,to = and , kasai = fire , meaning:evilness darkandfire (from japanese)

Powers: controlls fire and darkness +unlimited chakara,can contact the dead

i will be updating soon!


	2. Chapter 2 ,New people!

Junsunia took a deep breath ,then exhaled and for the first time in seven years,Junsunai stepped foot into Konoha ,she greeted the ninjas guarding the gate and asked them for directions to the Hikaritomizu clans mansion, the guard gasped,"you...you are Junsunai of... t..the hikaritomizu cla... Clan." He realized the words that came out of his mouth and started bowing in front of Junsunai,"no.. no need or bowing, I am simply ... Okay.. We'll not simply ,but please, there are absolutely no need for the formalities! ,may I ask what you're name is?" .asked Junsunai trying to be as normal as possible despite being royalty "M...me?" The man said while pointing at himself "yes ,you" Junsunai said while giving him a sweet closed eye smile."my n..na...name i... Is Kotetstu ,...I..it's a pleas..ure to ..m...meet you hime -sama . Junsunai blushed at the honorific .she then asked once again for the directions and thanked the kind gatekeepers before leaving.

-Time-skip to the mansion-

Junsunai gulped before entering her clans mansion ,it looked like it had not been cleaned in years,because it simply hadn't ,so Junsunai, being the neat-freak she was ,started to clean the colossal house with what she could find,a towel ,some old cleaning fluid,a duster, a vacuum cleaner and a bucket,she immediately got down to business , after tiring her body through cleaning a house ,Junsunai started to roam the hallways of that she once lived in,until she heard a few faint knocks on the door,Jaaku and his amazing sense of hearing ,confirmed that there was in fact,a few people at the door,Junsunai then quietly wandered to the castle like door and slowly opened it, revealing the people that stood outside,

they all seemed her age, and they also seemed like they mentioned no harm, judging by the looks on their faces, they all simply wanted to be friends,so Junsunai loosened up,"they don't mean any harm" she thought to herself. She approached them in the nicest way possible and then she asked: "Can I help you?" Junsunai tried to sound as nice and friendly as possible,and even went through the trouble of plastering a sweet smile on her petite face. "Actually yes"...a long haired boy with white eyes stood up,"what are you doing here?, who are you? Why are you in the Hikaritomizu's clans mansion?" He accusingly asked, Junsunai's thought of them " meaning any harm" crumbled away, " errr... I live here...my name is Junsunai Hikartomizu...and I errr,... Live here",Junsunai said while smiling sheepishly

"WHAT?!" Was the only reply she received they all then started bowing to the princess. "Oh there is absolutely no need for the formalities !" She said while helping one of them up and the others slowly stood up,looking very sorry, and then apologized for being so rude,Junsunai ,to their suprise invited them inside they all nodded and stepped into what seemed like a palace, they sat down on a luxurious sofa and started chatting, Junsunai learned a few new names,Naruto,Kiba,Hinata,Sakura,Shino,Shikamaru,Choji,Tenten,Lee,Neji,Ino and Sai. Each of them seemed very interesting,and they even gave an explanation to why they were so suspicious,(they thought she was an imposter) but after sundown,the slowly started to leave ,Junsunai loved having them around,she felt as if she had known them all her life,as if... They were connected somehow...somehow.. Junsunai then quickly unpacked and climbed into her soft velvety bed, "Well, goodnight Jaaku" said Junsunai "goodnight Hime-sama" said the familiar voice in her head, Junsunai then slowly drifted into a deep sleep


	3. Chapter 3 , Top secret mission!

Junsunai lazily walked into the Hokage's office, she wasn't even sure how she got there, but she did remember Naruto dragging her from her house , Jaaku ,(still with no expression whatsoever) was tailing behind them in his human form, with a deadly look on his face,"Naruto!, why are you dragging me all the way to the hokage's office this early in the freaking morning!" She said,poison literally dripping from her mouth with every word,Naruto slowed down and turned to face his female friend and after a long akward silence,(that was ment for Jaaku to catch up )he said,"we got an emergency message from suna... Well... Not suna,the kazekage, and you were chosen to go, along with me,Sakura,Sai,Hinata,Kiba,Shino,Lee,Tenten,and Neji , oh Neji is the leader by the way... he answered Junsunai simply nodded and asked Naruto to let her go because she could walk by herself,Naruto smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

-At the Hokage's office-

"So, Hakage sama, when do we depart for the mission?" Asked Junsunai, eager to get going," you leave in about thirty minuets ,and i suppose that Naruto already explained the mission,but you should know that the mission will take about three weeks ,so it would be smart to pack, well,I will see you in three weeks" said the Hokage ,Junsunai nodded with a smile, and everyone around her gasped,(apart from Naruto and Jaaku)but Junsunai simply shrugged it of, she thought it was because she was a princess...she was wrong .


	4. Chapter 4, AN

**AUTHORS NOTE : first of all, I know that there is a seven tailed beast already,but this is my story and I am only on episode 129 of Naruto shippuden, these are my oc's and I love 'em STREAKS AND ALL,**

**I love reviews,(as long as they are not hurtful) and I love writing,and I don't even care if nobody's reading this, I write because I love to,**

**(This is my first fanfic, so any help would be appreciated!)**

**I'll be updating soon, bubye for now! **


	5. Chapter 5 ,very ,very Weird arrangements

As the whole team left the gates of Konoha,they set of on their journey to Suna it took a mere three days to arrive, a day less than they had expected,so for the rest of the day team "Himitsu" (a name that Naruto had come up with during the trek to Suna)team Himitsu found a hotel to sleep in and made their rooms, fortunately Junsunai was set up with Jaaku,meaning that she wouldn't have to sleep with a person she met a week ago,and she was almost certain that Jaaku felt the same way by the look of relief that set upon his face when he had herd the news.

Since team Himitsu arrived at three in the afternoon, they all had plenty of time to explore Suna at night (because the Kazekage was in no rush and told the ninja that they could take their time and that they should pack lots of formal attire)team Himitsu unpacked quickly and set of to a summer dance festival that was taking place in the lively streets of Suna,the girls each wore stunning dresses,

Tenten had a mid length red dress with golden beading at the end that made her eyes shine,

Ino had a long black dress with a grey obi and lace at the ends that complimented her hair,

Sakura had a lively pink cocktail dress that covered her panties by mere millimeters and showed way too much cleavage for someone her age, but somehow suit her perfectly,

Hinata wore a violet satin gown that had a hint of white at the start and gradually turned a dark blueish color at the end

Junsunai wore a long pure white dress with blue accsesories that clung to her curves perfectly and made her eyes shine brighter than any star in the universe ,it made her look like a goddess

the boys however wore the same thing, a white and black tuxedo that ,surprisingly suited them all well ,they didn't really know of any other formal attire.

Team Himitsu set off in pairs of two,

Naruto and Hinata

Sai and Ino

Neji and Tenten

Rock Lee and Sakura

Junsunai and Jaaku

and Shino and Kiba

So team Himitsu parted ways for the night, and they made a deadline of 10 o clock, in that time they had to be back.

And so the night begun.

Junsunai wandered the streets of Suna with Jaaku for hours until they decided to part since Junsunai wanted to dance but Jaaku said that he would murder her in his sleep if she made him,and so, they parted

Junsunai wandered into the parade looking for something interesting through the countless dancing couples, untill somebody tapped her on the back , instinctively, Junsunai turned around in a flash, deciding if the person was a friend or a foe and when she saw that the man,who looked a bit older then her, he had red hair, sea foam green eyes, pale skin,and love written across his forehead.

she hated to admit it, but the man was incredibly attractive. "would you like to dance,my lady? " he said in a raspy voice while bowing,"it would be my pleasure mr..." Junsunai answered , indicating to him that she wanted his name,"Gaara, please madam, call me Gaara, mrs..." he said showing her that he wanted her name too,"Junsunai, call me Junsunai sir" she said sarcastically while wrapping her arms around his neck, just in time for a slow dance. Junsunai and Gaara danced through the night flawlessly, their bodies literally becoming one, when the time passed to 9 o clock, Junsunai and Gaara were interrupted by Jaaku ,who was literally fuming, Junsunai and Gaara bid their goodbyes before parting ,

"Junsunai , please do not run off with other men that you have just met!" He said, scolding her as if he was her mother,"that man could have kidnapped you!"he continued while Junsunai simply rolled her eyes"he could have tortured you or worse!" Junsunai flinched at "worse","Junsunai, I care about you, " he said while taking ahold of her shoulders and looking deep into her eyes,"and for a Biju to have feelings for a human is very rare, so I ask of you to treasure it, for me, it could have been like Ryuuji all over again!" At that name Junsunai snapped out of an understanding mode and broke free from his grip, her bangs shadowing her eyes,"I told you never to mention that name near me." She hissed, poison dripping from her mouth with ever word "you know what that man did to me, and yet you still bring him up?" She said , the tone in her voice even deadlier that before, she turned around to face Jaaku with a glare that would make the world tremble,

but as quickly as the glare came,

it left

Her eyes softened into reddish blue ones,and every ounce of willpower went into trapping her tears from her saddened eyes, eventually, she broke and cried her eyes out while capturing Jaaku into a comfortable embrace,after a few minuets of crying like nothingelse existed she collapsed, and Jaaku carried her in his arms (bridal style) back to the hotel where they both slept until dawn

-in the morning-

after getting ready,team Himitsu left the hotel with their belongings and left for the Kazekage's office,

wondering what the mission was , chatter started to unravel between the group,

finally at the Kazekage's office ,team Himitsu met Gaara, and while Gaara scanned the team that Konoha had sent him, his eyes wandered off to find a certian someone, that just happened to be Junsunai, as their gaze met , they nodded their heads gently ,greeting each other without causing a fuss to the other members of the group

Neji stepped forward "Kazekage sama, why have you called us here?" He asked in a stern and professional tone.

Gaara, who was still staring at Junsunai ,broke out of his trance ,and turned his head so that his gaze met his,"first of all, who was chosen for the mission? Junsunai stepped forward and Gaara lit up,"As you know , I am merely a teenager at the moment, and for me to keep my right as Kazekage, there will be inspectors coming from all around the nation to check if I am old enough, I have everything a Kazekage needs,".

"apart from..." he continued

"a wife"

"the one who was chosen will act as my fiancé for two weeks,or more, if the inspectors decide to say that is..."

"I NEED TO WHAT?!" Was the only thing that escaped Junsunai's lips ,as the rest of her team just stood there , mouth agape staring in awe at what the man had just said.

-to be continued!-


	6. Chapter 6 , Threat

"You heard me" Gaara said not sparing any emotion

"I know , I know ,but why a girl from outside of your village?" Junsunai asked , confusion deep in her sky blue eyes

"If I would have taken a woman from my village, people would get suspicious ".

Gaara looked down "because they are all afraid of me".. He whispered quite enough that only Junsunai and Jaaku could hear him

Junsunai looked at him with saddened eyes, took a deep breath , and said,"Gaara ,it would be a honor to act as your fiancé for a month ",she gave him a smile that could stop a war and bring peace to the world

Gaara nodded but looked at her questioningly, debating in his mind whether the smile was real or not.

But in the end he decided that it was , and nodded.

"I am going to take a walk to clear my head..." Junsunai said while clutching each side of her head gently to exaggerate. She bowed to the Kazekage

She turned to the rest of the team shut her eyes then bowed to them, but Jaaku saw how devastated she was,and he started glaring daggers at Gaara,Junsunai then left the room,without a word

Gaara then turned his head to the rest of the group,"You will all be acting as Junsunai's bodyguards, meaning that you will make sure that she is safe at all costs,you also need to keep an eye out for any rumors,suspicious people,or behavior, the team leader will decide your positions on keeping Junsunai safe, you will have a week to settle in ,thank you, you may leave now" he said in a monotone voice

The ninja left, one by one, until only one remained,Jaaku

he walked towards Gaara's desk, and slammed his hands down on the desk,he looked Gaara in the eyes with a glare that could make the world tremble"listen here, I am Junsunai's biju an-"

"Junsunai is a jinchuriiki? " Gaara asked cutting Jaaku off.

Jaaku did not answer, he simply continued "Do not interrupt me" Jaaku said, as his glare intensified "As preposterous as it may sound,I do have feelings for the woman, so if anything were to happen to her, I will personally hunt you down and kill you, slowly... and painfully."he said ,emphasising the last part in a tone that was the complete opposite of sarcasm

Gaara returned his glare," was that a threat?" He asked , poison dripping from his mouth with every word

"yes." Was the only reply that came from Jaaku,he then, came closer to Gaara in a blink of an eye "I think that you have heard of us before,Junsunai's full name is: Junsunai Hikaritomizu" Jaaku smirked as Gaara's eyes widened in shock,Jaaku turned and made his leave,with the same smirk still proudly showing itself on his face

Jaaku left, Leaving the Kazekage in awe of what he had just said.


	7. Chapter 7 , The past has passed

Jaaku who was still trying to find the rest of team Himitsu , he remembered that they had left the Kazekage's office before his "talk" with Gaara

Jaaku then turned from his direction and walked towards the entrance/exit of the building.

When he had found his team he noticed that they were crowded around something and when Jaaku inched closer he was shocked to have found a crying Junsunai that was being cradled by Hinata, Ino and Sakura and they were all telling her that she was going to be okay.

Jaaku instinctively balled his fists .

pushing past the crowd that was surrounding her he asked her what was wrong , he knew that the cause of her mental breakdown was not from what her mission was and Jaaku had seen Junsunai cry many times, but now he realised that those were tears of fear.

"it's..." Jaaku inched closer to her. "It's... R...Ryuuji" she said in between sniffles ,shaking and tears.

Jaakus eyes widened in shock " No way ... He's dead"

"He's ... Not" Junsunai answered pulling her face up so that Jaaku could see her reddish puffy eyes that were drenched in tears

" Can you tell us what going on ?" Shouted Naruto a scared and worried expression on his face

Jaaku turned to the others then back at Junsunai "can I te- " he asked only to be cut off by Junsunai "g...go a...he...ahead" she said, obviously still crying.

He sighed as he began .

" Junsunai was born into the Hikaritomizu clan and was unfortunately kidnapped by Ryuuji as a mere child while she and her family were at a meeting with the Uchiha and the Hyūga .At the time Ryuuji was known to be a mad scientist even more well known than Orochimaru" Naruto's ears perked at the name.

"while she was held hostage I was sealed inside of the woman ...I admit that I couldn't stand her at first and I wanted to kill her but through the what seemed like endless days that we stuck together in Ryuuji's "possession" we bonded,and I taught her Jutsu's , languages ,science , logic and math...but she was very bad at math... Especially algebra" he said with a smirk while Junsunai wiped her tears, remembering her time with Jaaku in the cell. " however me and Junsunai made a plan to sneak out during one of Ryuuji's experiments and we attacked him viciously leaving him what we thought was dead, but, I was sealed into Junsunai a year before she escaped ..." Jaaku looked at Junsunai "can I carry on ?" He asked, worry written all over his face .

She put her head down and nodded, assuring him that he could carry on.

" but before I was sealed into Junsunai... Ryuuji...he... Did unspeakable things to Junsunai's body and soul, taking advantage of what purity she had .And when we attacked him we thought he was dead...we both decided to go to the clans mansion but by then I was so overprotective of Junsunai ... I ... I thought that her family were all intruders... And...I...killed them... She still holds a grudge against me today, but she would never admit it, we then set out to train together by the permission of the Sandaime and once I thought she was ready I took her back home ... and here we are"

team Himitsu stared at them both and their looks were beyond what anybody could describe as pity,or sorrow,or sadness it seemed like they felt as if they wanted to understand her. But her pain was a landslide away from theirs

Junsunai stood up and to everyone's disbelief she smiled ...not any smile. A real one. A happy one.

"there is a reason that the past is called "past" and it is because every thing in all of our past has ... Passed"she said and then giggled and as the whole team stared at her with their mouths agape wondering how she could smile after the story that had been told.

Jaaku smirked

"I think we should go to a hot spring to relieve stress, what do you think?" Jaaku asked the team

" depends on who's paying" Naruto said with a pout The whole team started laughing

" Don't worry Naruto I will be paying for our stay" Jaaku said

Little did they know that they were being watched

By a mad scientist seeking vengeance...


	8. Chapter 8 , Hot springy stuff

As team Himitsu headed to the nearest hot springs Jaaku was in shock that Junsunai was actually laughing and smiling and having fun. "She has only known them for a week yet she acts as if they known each other for their whole lives" he thought to himself while his eyes were fixated on Junsunai who was laughing hysterically at one of the jokes that Naruto had pulled

-at the hot springs-

After Jaaku had paid for the whole team .

the girls went to their sides,

and the boys to theirs.

-the boys side-

Of course , most of the boys were not actually in the springs, in fact ,only Neji , Shino , Jaaku , Shikamaru and Sai were actually in the springs. Chouji awas sitting on a stool and eating Onigiri

the others however ... The other perverted boys were trying to find every peep hole available to them in order that they could look at the woman's side of the springs...

-the girls side-

" Oh my gosh this is so relaxing!" Said Sakura with a moan of pleasure as she let the warm water engulf her body

Hinata nodded with a soft smile

Sakura pouted and then inched over to Hinata.

" Say Hinata, what's your diet?" She said while eyeing her enormous breasts.

Hinata blushed fifty shades of red and hesitated "um...n...normally... Ju...just ...r...rice" she managed to whisper with her head hung.

Kiba , Naruto and Lee's nostrils were threatening to overflow over what they had heard

and Neji made a mental note to murder Sakura in her sleep over what she had said to Hinata .

" Junsunai , what's your's?" Sakura asked, with a sticky sweet smile.

"My diet?" She asked while Sakura nodded

"It's...Um... It's ... Normal?" Sakura pouted at the reply that she had received

"why?" Asked Junsunai

"well..." Started Sakura

" Your hair is so soft that it makes me question if it's real" she said , inching closer to Junsunai with every word

" your skin looks ever softer than your hair" said Tenten, joining the coversation

" and your stomach is flatter than Sakura's chest" said Ino, ignoring the glares she received from Sakura.

"and your breasts look identical to Hinata's" continued Tenten.

Both Hinata and Junsunai were on the verge of collapsing from what they had heard

" I told you... I eat... Normal ...food" Junsunai said, her blush only intensifying

Sakura ,Ino and Tenten laughed at Junsunai's newly found shyness.

" But Sakura , why do you want to know"

Junsunai said , while she started to wiggle her eyebrows

"it's not like you have a ...crush..." . Sakura's blush was deeper than Hinata's

"no " she said quickly in her defense

"I just want to look feminine..." She said with a giggle.

-back to the boys side-

it was certain that every boy on their side had heard the girls conversation and every one of them had a blush creeping apon their faces...Lee passed out due to lack of blood from a nose-bleed, and Naruto , with his amazing stamina , was still standing and looking through a hole that he had created with his super mini rassengan

Jaaku had already planned Sakura's death vividly in his mind, and Neji wanted to join the operation.

Shino was sitting in the corner with a surprisingly big blush across his face engaged in a conversation with Sai , Shikamaru and Chouji and they also had a blush across their face and they were talking to try to tone down the paper thin atmosphere that was surrounding the hot springs .

Until...

they heard an ear piercing scream from the girls side that immediately drew their attention .

**okay , okay I know... Cliffhanger ... But it's a good one, I promise!**

**until next time, Ja ne , minna San! :3 **

**-author **


	9. Chapter 9 , Gone

At the sound of the scream all heads turned to the source, that happened to be the girls side of the springs.

All that could be heard was a sadistic laugh and a scream that happened to be cut short .

Jaaku immediately recognised the voice as Junsunai's , and His instinct's took over him

he ripped through what was once a wooden wall that divided the two genders, and he swore he felt his heart stop beating for a short period of time. What he saw was Sakura, Ino , Hinata and Tenten In their swimsuits, with shock written all over their faces, as well as , anger , worry and fear. Jaaku put together the pieces of the puzzle immediately .

Junsunai was taken.

She was gone.

Jaaku felt anger and hate boil inside of him, all he wanted to do was kill that man, Slowly , Painfully, listening to his every scream and cry for help , watch as he faded away into nothing more than a measly and worthless corpse.

He was on the verge of breaking when he felt a hand place itself onto his bare and muscular shoulder

he flinched at first , but turned around to see that it was no one more than Naruto.

Jaaku started to relax. It took time, but he was relaxing. And then Naruto finally spoke up," We're going to save her, we're going to save Junsunai...all of us are."

Jaaku nodded in understanding and then faced Neji, who was the team leader "what do we tell the Kazekage?" Jaaku said in a somewhat calm tone

Neji's face darkened, " we tell him the truth and hope for the best, But only one of us will go, and that will be me since I am team leader, apart from me, you will focus on saving Junsunai, gather info on what the kidnapper looks like, and then Sai will send me a report by his birds,and hopefully, we might be able to continue with our mission since the Kazekage said we had a week until the mission starts". He said in a clearly professional tone.

Jaaku hated to admit it, but he was impressed. No wonder they call him a genius, to come up with a plan in a matter of seconds is amazing , he knew that Neji was a different level mentally, than the others, and his gut told him that Naruto and Shikamaru were the same, if not, then better.

-Junsunai's P.O.V.-

I felt a somewhat cold and rough metal surrounding my waist , I felt weak and helpless, tiered and sleepy

but what I felt then was much worse.

as soon as I opened my eyes and saw what was surrounding me .

I screamed at the to of my lungs, and then felt a deep pain and pressure at the back of my neck that caused me to pass out , I was afraid, I was back.

Again.

With... Ryuuji

where was Jaaku?

I didn't feel his presence ...

And my newly found friends?

nowhere.

I was alone.

I was in pain

In suffering

I was Afraid

I was Scared

I was Kidnapped.

ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER

**dun dun duuuuuuuuuun ,sorry if they happen too often , but I personally like them next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**P.M me if you have any requests, or things that you want me to improve on.**

**don't forget to R&R!**

**- author**


	10. Chapter 10 , I Deserve This

-Junsunai's P.O.V-

I was scrunched up in the corner of what seemed to look like a rusty cell and I couldn't really see I because I was in the darkness again , darkness, darkness was everywhere it was comforting and bad at the same time it reminded me of Jaaku but at the same time... It reminded me of Ryuuji...

My powers were useless against his jutsu , he used a Kekke Genkai and implanted it into his own cells that allowed him to control metal and he somehow knew that I would try to attack him and break free at some point so he made them immune to my jutsu's but on the other hand Ryuuji had no immunity to Jaaku's attacks... I thought for a minute and then an idea came to my head -I can call **Jaaku** back, and then we can kill him for sure! , I did the signs for the jutsu ( Inu, Mi , Hitsuji , I ,Saru , U , Ne , Ushi) and then whispered "release"... Nothing came...Jaaku didn't come back... I tried again and again...Nothing happened... What if... What if Ryuuji killed them all after he took me?

No , I needed to have more faith in my friends.

but where where my friends?

I let my hands roam my body in order to find the seal and once my hand touched the scars of my seal, I let out a long sigh of relief, it was there ... Thank Kami (A/N, Kami means god in Japanese -author) but there was something on it ... A seal maybe? I let out another sigh of relief ,that means that they could be alive!

Light flooding into the room Quickly stopped my thoughts, there was a figure standing in the middle of the blinding light ...Ryuuji...

" Long time no see... Hime chan, did you miss me?" He said in a sticky sweet voice

all I did was growl slightly at his choice of nickname to call me by

His footsteps echoed throughout the cell.

As he got closer, my eyes seemed to adapt to the light surrounding them, and I took a long look at his body, he was tall he had shiny silver hair and green eyes... Well, green eye... His left eye was closed due to a three pieced scar that ran over it, his body was muscular and toned and he had scars all over his body, but what really shocked me was the fact that his right arm was replaced with metal... Stone hard, cold , plain metal, I looked away quickly before unwanted memories would started to show up

Ryuuji caught Me staring at his new arm and smirked, Ryuuji explained to me what it was,

"when you and Jaaku attacked me, you gave me all of these scars ...but when you left ... Jaaku came back and "finished me off" , he gave me a few more scars here and there, and he also ripped my arm off" he said , smirking at Me as My eyes widened .

"but of course, I survived and I built myself a completely new and functional arm" he said , his voice still in a sticky sweet tone , he finished off by looking at me straight in the eyes

I averted eyes, with anybody else, I would have pinned them to the ground by now, but Ryuuji ...Ryuuji was different, I could barley look at him without having disgusting memories repeat themselves in my mind.

He took notice of my lack of eye contact, and frowned , his one eye darkened , his eyebrows knitted together, and he continued approaching me, I backed up a little only to remember that I was with my back to a wall.

Once he was close enough , he crouched down to my level and grabbed my wrist harshly with his metal hand and his human hand was trapping my chin and my right cheek, he slid his index finger down my cheek bone and I flinched at the contact , he smirked at my reaction .

"oh how I've missed you Hime chan" he said in a sadistic voice

All I could reply with a was a whimper as his grip tightened.

He forcefully pushed his lips onto mine, letting go of my cheek with his hand so that he could take my other hand and pin it above my head

I felt tears break through my eyes as he pushed himself onto me breaking his one sided kiss to stare at me, showing me his lust filled eyes.

" Jaaku... Where are you?" I whispered so quietly I wasn't Sure if I had actually said it

Ryuuji continued with what terrible things he was doing to my body.

"JAAKU!" I screamed hoping that he would somehow hear me.

" you are with me now... Hime Chan, Jaaku will not come, he will not answer to your plea, " he said, his voice full of dangerous lust

" But I will " he whispered into my ear, my body shivering under his close presence

he slammed his lips vigorously on to mine again, continuing with his doing.

he was right, Jaaku would not come

and what could I do about it?

Nothing, I was weak and pathetic, in fact, I deserved what hell I was going to go through .

**yup... Not a lot of happy stuff in this chapter , but at least it's not a cliffhanger... Right?**

**anyway, P.M me if you have any requests, (I have an obsession with commas) ...I know I know**

**don't forget to R&R!**

**see you next time!**

**-author**


	11. Chapter 11 , My Backround

Team Himitsu was planning on how they would save Junsunai .

The planning wasn't easy but Shikamaru kept on coming up with Genius ideas, so team Himitsu was safe for now.

Naruto however ... Well Naruto hadn't even participated the slightest ... Neither had Kiba. In fact they were both only listening because neither had any good ideas to give.

Naruto however seemed to be in deep thought .

Something that was very unusual for Naruto to do.

"JAAKU!" Naruto shouted, drawing Jaaku's attention from his deep conversation with Neji , Shikamaru , Shino and Hinata.

"what is it Naruto ?" He replied with a calm and smooth voice

" How come you're the seven tailed beast ... Isn't there already one of you? ... And he looks completely different from you."Naruto said . His eyes closed in an anime way

Jaaku groaned " well... You are right I still have not told you my background.

Listen up team Himitsu! There is something that I need to tell you all." He stopped so that he could catch everyone's attention

"what is it Jaaku - kun?" Asked Hinata

"yeah" agreed Kiba " what is it ?"

" I need to tell you all about how I am a tailed beast." And That seemed to catch everyone's attention.

Jaaku started with his story

" long ago there was a special type of fruit that bloomed every millennia and on one of the fruits blooming dates... The fruit of the tree was eaten by a princess.

the fruit gave the Princess the power to stop wars completely and bring peace

eventually the princess gave birth to two boys... Hagoromo and Hamura.

but their powers were inherited by their mother .

this enraged the princess and she was soon ridden with jealousy and hatred . The princess merged with the Shinji ... And became the Ten Tails. In order to stop The beast from destroying Everything... Hagoromo had the Ten Tails sealed inside of himself".

" yeah yeah. We know all this stuff already..." Naruto said in an annoyed tone and with his arms crossed

" I advise you to never interrupt me again if you value your life" Jaaku told him while sending Naruto a creepy glare

Naruto Cringed "y...yes sir" he said between gulps

" as I was saying..." Jaaku shot Naruto another glare as Naruto started to tremble

" it is impossible to seal that much chakra into a human being. So only half of the beast was sealed into Hagoromo... But the other half was sealed into his own brother. But while Hagoromo split the chakra up to nine, making the Nine tailed beasts,Hamura did not split the Chakara up, in fact he created another tailed beast with half the power of the Ten Tails. Making it the most powerful on earth That was me."

"I once held more hatred than the Kyuubi but that hatred was unexplained. So over time... My hatred decreased due to to Haruma's Kindness and I became soft...softer and I was sealed into a diamond and left in a chamber while Hamura departed for the moon to guard his mothers remains. when Ryuuji got his hands on me He tried to seal me into himself... But failed and sealed me into Junsunai instead.

He was hoping to use Junsunai as a weapon and as a... A "lover" ." Jaaku felt himself boil with anger at the last sentence . "You can't use somebody for love" he muttered to himself

and all of team Himitsu stared at him in mixed emotions of suprise and awe

Jaaku sighed. "Did you know that staring is rude?"

Jaaku smirked as the team immediately stopped staring altogether. And Hinata had her signature blush creeping upon her pale skin.

" We use the plan that we have thought of, we leave at dawn." He said, turning around and preparing to leave

he then vanished leaving all of team Himitsu and letting the newly found information gel into their minds.

**wow I have been wanting to write this chapter for like...FOREVER!**

**so many people were asking for an explanation Jaaku. Here it is! **

**Truth is... I am on episode 309 of shippuden so all of the stuff about the Ten tails I know from " Narutopedia " ( it's a website that has all the info on Naruto) and I also think that I am getting better with my obsession with commas... Lol**

**so please don't be mad if I got something wrong with the Ten tails and Haruma and Hagoromo!**

** P.M me if you have any requests**

**dont forget to R&R! , but until next time **

**Ja Ne Minna San!**

**-author**


	12. Chapter 12 , Save me from this Hell

-Junsunai's P.O.V-

My arms hurt. My head hurt . Screw it . My whole body hurt.

Pain was all I could think about.

I felt a rough fabric coating my eyes.

Was I blindfolded?

I tried opening my eyes to confirm what I thought.

Nothing.

I shuffled a bit to see where I was. But any sort of movement whatsoever caused unbearable pain to surge through my body.

Was I with Jaaku?

"Good morning Hime Chan"

the voice startled me.

it was so close.

w...who ar..are y...you ?

I said in between stutters ... Hoping _that_ it was not... Him.

"Hime Chan, has my punishment affected you so badly that you caught Amnesia?"

I shivered when I realised who it was.

"What do you mean by punishment"

I asked. Hoping not to **get the** the answer I dreaded

" I will let you figure that out, but why do you think that your body hurts?"

How did he know that?

" I don't blame you. You did pass out half way through"

The devil was right. I shivered remembering memories from the day before.

" Wha... What about my friends... Wher...where are they now?" I asked, hoping for a good answer.

I felt something on top of me. And then a cold breath near my left ear

"let's just say... That they will not be coming to save you."

My breathing stopped

my movements stopped

Time stopped

everything ... Stopped

but it returned as fast as it came

Ryuuji continued his doing.

I stayed still. Hoping that he would stop.

No results came. I braced myself for the pain that would repeat itself

"JAAKU!" I screamed as tears once again formed at the ends of my eyes.

I heard a scary chuckle " He's dead Hime chan."

"all of them are dead."

"Nobody will take you away from me again." A voice whispered in my ear

"Jaaku...

Naruto...

Kiba...

Hinata...

Shino...

Sai..."

My memorial was cut short by rough lips crashing up onto mine

"There is only me now... Hime Chan" the voice growled . Ryuuji's lust intensifying.

My tears left my eyes without command as I sent a mental note to Jaaku

"_I can't do this on my own._

_its Ryuuji. _

_His lust for me is even greater than before_

_I am too weak to do anything alone_

_Jaaku... If you are still alive._

_please... _

_Save me from this hell that I'm in_

I'm begging you."

-Back with team Himitsu-

Naruto was the first one to leave ready ... Along with Jaaku

they nodded at each other with emotionless faces.

once the team was ready. They set off

Naruto Neji and Kiba were in the front

Sakura , Hinata and Ino in the middle

Shikamaru, Chouji and Sai after them

Tenten and Lee following

And Jaaku at the very back

"I have her scent!" Kiba shouted

" I sensed Her Chakara about ten kilometers from here!" Neji shouted

everyones face brightened with hope.

Exept Jaaku.

He had recived her message

all he wanted at the moment was to watch Ryuuji die slowly.

prefferably by his hand.

He wanted Junsunai to feel safe.

he wanted for her to stand there and watch him die.

He had imagined Ryuuji's death countless times in his head.

But it was never as vivid and wanted as this.

-A/N-

Um...

Cliffhanger much?

lol... At least I got over my obsession with commas

Yaaaaaay XD

the reason it took me so long to update is that I was scared that nobody liked the previous chapter. So I waited for a review or message... And I waited

nothing came! and I was scared that everybody hated it

but the story must go on!

P.M me if you have any requests

and tell me if you like the story... It helps with the writing

Don't forget to R&R!

but until next time.

Ja Ne Minna San!

:3

-author


	13. Chapter 13 , Your'e alive

-Jaaku's P.O.V-

" Her chakra is closer than before!" Shouted Neji

I was surprised that he managed to pursuade the Kazekage into letting us save Junsunai .

I was surprised that he let us keep the mission at all.

A voice interrupted my thoughts.

" She is just ahead!" The voice was Kiba's

-Minutes later-

"Her scent leads here" commented Kiba

" Her chakra too." Added Neji

"Where are you Junsunai ? " I thought

"Wait... If she was able to send me a mental note...

Ryuuji probrably took of the seal."

All heads turned towards me

"so that means..." Naruto put the pieces of the puzzle together

" you can..." Shikamaru continued

" Find Her " Another voice said

I immediately appeared in front of the voice, wrapping my hands roughly around Its neck

"Gaara?" Naruto said in disbelief

My grip only tightened and my mouth let out a small growl

" I came to help" he said in a raspy voice

"let go of me Jaaku." He whispered with threat deep in his voice.

"How long have you been on our tail" I asked

"since you left."

I let out an unfriendly growl to show him that I didn't like him. At All.

"Jaaku, does this mean that you can let us in from the inside?" Asked Neji

I nodded

" But it also means one of two things...

One, is that Ryuuji is waiting for me to come

And two, means that Ryuuji has..."

Everyone lowered their heads

I assumed that they understood.

Although Gaara looked baffled

"Am I supposed to know what's going on here?" He asked with a frown on his face

"No" I replied Quickly

" Very well, But I expect you to tell me when the mission is over"

I nodded at him and then turned to the rest of the team.

" Whatever happens in there, Whatever screams you hear, Whatever you think is going on... Do not enter unless I tell you to , I repeat. Do Not Enter Unless I Tell You To."

Team Himitsu looked scared and worried... Except Neji ...

He stepped forward and crossed his arms" Who made you captain?" he asked in a highly sarcastic voice

"I did" I replied.

I disappeared just before he could answer but I imagined that his face was priceless.

While I was in the space time jutsu, I did the ninja seals for the Release :

Inu, Mi ,Hitsuji , I, Saru, U, Ne ,Ushi

"release" I whispered

I came into a dark room with the smell of iron

I sensed someone's chakara nearby

" Junsunai ?"

no reply

" Junsunai is that you?"

no reply

"is anyone there?"

A shallow slow and raspy voice answered with a whisper

"I..it's me..."

I turned towards the voice

"J... Jaaku ... I... It's me"

the voice let out a moan of pain

"It's Junsunai ..."

I rushed towards her and picked her up

I laid her head on my lap as I kneeled before her

"You're alive" she whispered

A small smile placed itself up on her mouth

"It's you..."

she coughed out blood

" Junsunai don't speak... It will only make things worse"

I felt a bony and soft hand caress my cheek

I looked at her

was she...

Crying?

" You're alive ..."

"Yes Junsunai ... I am alive." I said

I wiped her tears away with my finger

I checked to see how low her pulse was.

I sighed in relief as I felt that it was only below average ... Nothing life threatening

I checked to see if she had any fatal wounds, She thankfully had none

I checked her whole body while she lay there half conscious .

She practically screamed when my hand hovered above her lower abdomen

I instantly knew what that ment... Option number two, He had...he had...

I balled my fists

" That Bastard... I'll kill him"

My thirst for his blood was stronger than ever before

"how dare he..." I whispered beneath my breath.

"I'm so sorry Jaaku"

I calmed down at the sound of her voice

" For what?" I asked while looking into her teary crystal blue eyes

"He's here." She collapsed in my arms before I could answer

A sadistic chuckle echoed throughout the room.

-A/N-

CLIFFHANGER!

lol sorry if I use them too much

but I am pleased to say that I think I am over my comma obsession ( I think)

I promise that next chapter will be better!

please review! I love it when you do that!

and remember that nice reviews always get me motivated to write another chapter

don't forget to R&R

but until next time

Ja Ne Minna San !

:3

-Author


End file.
